hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Pariston Hill
Pariston Hill (パリストン=ヒル, Parisuton Hiru) is a Triple Star Hunter and a former Chairman and Vice Chairman of the Hunter Association. He is also a former member of the Zodiacs with the nickname “Rat.” Background Long before Netero's demise, Pariston has already attempted to take over the Hunter Association. Pariston was Vice-Chairman for 3 years and during this time, 18 hunters mysteriously disappeared. Appearance Pariston has a medium length hairstyle. He wears a striped suit. He is one of the only two members of the Zodiacs that has not changed his appearance to look like the animal that he represents. Personality According to Ging, Pariston's personality is just like Netero's and his own personality. Pariston only likes to play around and enjoy himself. However the other Zodiacs show a strong dislike for him and his methods. Plot 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Pariston first appears during the meeting of the Zodiacs to decide who will be the new chairman, during the latter he announces his candidacy for chairman and proposes to skip the election. During the meeting Mizaistom Nana says that during the 3 years hes been vice-chairman 18 hunters have gone missing, before Pariston the yearly average was 0.6 meaning it's 10 times now, Pariston answers with, "It's an unfortunate number. It pains my heart, but I'm sure if I become president that number will decrease." Mazaistom becomes angry and attacks Pariston, but stops when he hears Ging announce his candidacy for chairman. Pariston tells Ging that Gon is in a critical near death condition and that maybe he should go visit him at the hospital, but shouldn't because it would be a waste of time if he went and Gon died. Ging then confidently tells Pariston, "Go he (Gon) won't die." He then decides that there should be a systematic way to choose the rules for the election in which Cheadle suggests to use a lot drawing where each member of the Zodiacs write the rules they think are best for the election and the one that is chosen will be the set of rules that will be followed. They then decide that the person to draw the lots is Bean; after Bean draws Ging's set of rules and reads them aloud, Pariston only concedes to rules 1-4. In the 1st election for the 13th chairman Pariston receives 249 votes, coming in 1st place but because the conditions haven't been met, a new election has to be done. In the 2nd election Pariston receives 251 votes gaining 2 more votes and coming in 1st once more but due to the voting turnout being less than 95%, a new election is held. Based on these two elections the Zodiacs have meetings regarding the invalid votes and the Hunters who abstained to vote, Pariston suggests that Bean's check every sheet before the voting to avoid invalid votes and the licenses for those who abstain from voting should be confiscated. Kanzai believes that people are voting incorrectly or not voting because they don't want Pariston to be Chairman. Pariston responds by saying "then perhaps we should have someone else take the job, surely there's someone other than me who's qualified. Though it would seem the vast majority of voters don't think so." When Kanzai hears this he attacks Pariston but is stopped by several members of the Zodiac. After the brief confrontation the Zodiacs agree to Pariston suggestions but before they vote on it Cheadle Yorkshire comments to Pariston that she hopes he doesn't come up with some ridiculous logic like "Hunters who have their licenses confiscated are for that period not recognized as Pro Hunters." Pariston denies this and says that he would never try to manipulate the voter turnout and that confiscated just means confiscated and says the record should specify that even during the electoral process even if someone loses their license they will not lose their right to vote. In the 3rd election Pariston receives 258 votes, but since there's an increase in absentees, its decided that these hunters will have their licenses confiscated for breaking the rules. Seeing this Pariston wonders if its truly enough to just confiscate the Hunter Licenses, so he makes a suggestion that the Zodiacs hold a lecture with all the Hunters to show them how important the election is. As Pariston is making his speech to all the hunters trying to convince them to vote, asking that if anyone has anything on their mind to stand and speak their mind and that minority groups will not be looked down upon, at this time Leorio picks up a microphone and speaks his mind. In the 4th election Pariston receives once again 258 votes. In the 5th Election Pariston receives 274 votes, He then receives a call regarding the joining of a number of Temp Hunters joining Teradin's group in the hunt for the needle humans and Illumi, to which he agrees to and has no problems with. After he hangs up the phone he starts to laugh and says that Teradein, Ambitious, and Lupe are a fine trio and are easy to understand them signifying that he is probably aware of their plan of just using the Temp Hunters as bait and getting them killed so his votes would drop. In the 6th election Pariston receives 272 votes. In the 7th election Pariston receives 293 votes the highest he has received so far, during this time Teradein Neutral is killed by Hisoka. It is revealed by Ging that Pariston has no intention of winning or losing the Chairman Election and that Pariston only wants to play with the Hybrid Cocoons the Chimera Ants had left around, and an area to play with them in. As the 8th election starts the last 4 candidates are given a chance to explain to everyone why they want to become chairman. When it is Cheadle's turn she asks everyone to vote for Leorio to which Pariston is surprised and loses his trademark smirk. After Leorio finishes his speech which gives him a large applause, Pariston stands to give his speech. He says that once the election is over he will also do everything in his power to help Gon, but he says that out of the four remaining candidates the one most fit to become chairman is Mizaistom, to the surprise of everyone. After the 8th election is over he comes in 2nd place leaving him and Leorio to face each other for the title of chairman. Dark Continent Expedition arc Pariston is seen in the room with Beyond Netero and his nine other followers. In the Zodiac's meeting, Cheadle announces that he asked to withdraw from the Zodiacs, along with Ging, and that she approved. Abilities & Powers Pariston's abilities are yet to be revealed, but having been part of the Zodiacs, Vice-Chairman of the Hunters Association and a Triple Star Hunter and having joined Beyond Netero's party, he must be a capable and most likely a powerful Nen user. Despite often commenting on how weak he is, he actually has enough confidence in his strength to covertly threaten Cheadle, menacing he would seriously "make fun of her" if she were to create a boring Hunter Association. Furthermore, Ging speculated that he wanted to make the area still filled with Chimera Ants his own "playground". Pariston is also charismatic and can manage an audience proficiently. He is known to be tricky and very proficient in sucking people in his pace. Furthermore, he claimed to be a skilled mediator. Genius-level intellect: Pariston is arguably one of the most intelligent character of the series. He managed to rank first in every round of the election and eventually win the chairmanship, calculating every step from the very beginning. All of his predictions are accurate, even the one regarding Gon healing before the end of the election, although the odds were greatly against him: he based his moves since Leorio's appearance basing on a simple hint uttered by Ging. He outsmarted Cheadle, who he himself deems superior in terms of procedural skills, and even surprise Ging with his sudden abdication of the presidency. Trivia *Pariston Hill is an anagram of Paris Hilton. *There's a running gag where Pariston's surroundings always sparkles when he smiles. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Hunter Category:Zodiac Twelve Category:Male characters Category:Triple Star Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Nen users